


Hurricane

by gotheku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brainwash, Fantasizing, Kurapika is obsessed with Chrollo, Kurapika is part of the phantom troupe, M/M, Memory Loss, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Yandere Kurapika, implicit sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: Kurapika was proud to be treated as number one in Chrollo's life, he knew that it was only for being considered the best in that criminal organization and serving it perfectly, but he didn't tolerate when someone other than him received a fragment of the attention of the leader to whom he had become so attached.Or, where Kurapika fells in love with Chrollo and develops an obsession towards him.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: THE BUTTERFLY AND THE SPIDER | @gotheku 's KuroKura one-shots collection





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please excuse the bad grammar, english is not my first language but I try my best.

“Very good job, Kurapika, always doing things right... I like that of you” words that were said by the leader of the spider after removing the hair tie which he was wearing holding it in a ponytail. He sat on the edge of the hotel bed before throwing himself back on the mattress, a sigh of relief and exhaustion leaving his parted lips. 

The other man smiled with emotion standing near him in that room. Yet another adulation which he was unable to perceive due to his cloudy feelings of love and fervor, Kurapika took a seat next to him taking off the heels that brought sore and ruined his feet. 

A moment ago they were under an undercover mission, the blonde had to dress up as a young lady and pretend that he and Chrollo were a couple; It could be considered the best moment of his life because of the way he was treating him at that moment, his hands were always on his hips, having to be constantly close to him and being able to breathe the ravenette's extravagant masculine perfume. Everything was so wonderful, he was grateful to have the skill the leader needed to achieve his mission in the required task and the female features to go unnoticed more easily, for something he was called upon. 

He wouldn't have tolerated his leader doing the job with one of the women on his team, he disliked the thought of seeing him with someone else, but it wasn't as if his skills were designed to get the job done, so he was more than lucky. 

“I'm glad I got it right, leader...” he whispered softly. His hand slowly slides down the sheets to the opposite, their little fingers make contact, the black-haired's eyes open to look at the scene, his gaze then rises to the now flushed and sweaty face of the boy, he was completely ashamed of his own action done unconsciously. 

Kurapika loved him, he adored the one he was forced to call ‘leader’, he wanted more than that, of course he could call him by his name but it would be disrespectful and that was within his limits. 

The older man gets up finishing by sitting on the bed, he watches the boy for a few moments from head to toe. That white dress fit him so well, it highlighted his body and curvy effeminate waist, then his face lightly made up with lipstick on his plumpy lips and eyeliner in the eyes, he simply had such a young and attractive face, anyone would fall at his feet. 

“Kurapika..." Chrollo's free hand goes up to one of the other's cheekbones, he gives him a light caress with his thumb, delighting in that pleasant skin to the touch. However, his lips connect with those of the blonde, it was a brusque movement full of vigor as well as sudden. The latter did nothing but inexperiencedly and slowly reciprocate, the opposite of the raven-haired man. 

He didn't even bother to ask why he did that, he wanted to do it but something was stopping him, what's more, he wasn't thinking clearly about it, he just got carried away by the moment. Chrollo gently pushes Kurapika onto the bed, he sits on top of him without dropping the whole weight of his body against him by supporting himself with one arm as the other hand did the job of removing the tie from his neck to conclude with unbuttoning the shirt. Their lips were devouring each other, under the leader of the spider the boy was trembling, Kurapika's mind was so blurred that it restricted him to not think about things much and accept what was happening, the person he adored the most had taken one more step, his fantasies became realities. 

Soon Chrollo's lips that were now somewhat stained with the blonde's lipstick trace a path towards his neck, there he repeats the same movements as in anticipation kissing almost every extension of the skin in that place, this consequently moistened the entire zone. Kurapika's chest rose and fell constantly with impetus, because of the excitement he had closed his eyes to enjoy the situation more, everything was so new, so much that not a single word came out of his mouth no matter how much he forced himself to speak to through the pleasure he was receiving, from there only gasps and muffled moans escaped, and more when the black-haired's hand caressed his thighs passing his palm in all that part of the body, Chrollo had sucked the boy's whitish skin in an area with enough force to leave a bruise with an easily recognizable meaning behind it, it was such a fascinating moment. Was he claiming it as his own as he has been fantasizing about it? Did he feel the same as him? if that was the case, he was more than accepting how this in the future would positively affect his (possibly) relationship, now it would be his own, no one else's, he could claim it whenever he wanted which object, the blonde could also do the same, his possessiveness would take a huge leap even if he's not conscious. 

“Kurapika,” he heard him murmur again, his warm breath lacing against his neck. “...Kurapika,” it was heard a little louder but he appreciated how his name was being whispered in that tone. “Kurapika!” 

His eyes open wide, plus a gasp of surprise brought with him, when he looks at the situation he realizes that he was still on the bed, he gets up quickly and looks at Chrollo who was sitting next to him with an eyebrow arched showing confusion. 

“My God, are you okay? You were panting and writhing, you were red on top, do you have a fever or did you witness a nightmare?” he asks, shortening the distance that separated them a bit and thus better analyze the other. 

All was a dream? Wasn't the kiss real? Was his subconscious playing with his sensitive heart leading him to unreal scenarios with his greatest desire? He looked in the direction of his hands, they were shaking for some reason. 

”What happened last night...?” he bit her lip after asking. 

“Nothing relevant, we came from the party where we went undercover, then you threw yourself on the bed because you were getting tired and you fell asleep, why?” replies his companion. 

«Nothing relevant» so it was all the product of his imagination and wishes. Dammit! Again those provocative dreams that he used to have but refused to accept, it was so real... So beautiful, why did everything turn out to be a sham? And well, there were several inconsistencies in that dream that now began to make sense, such as the lack of reaction on his part and how easy he agreed to everything, Kurapika would do anything to replicate all that, the man he loved the most had been doing what he wanted with him, if it ever happened he would do nothing more than do what he said, he loved to take his orders and then to merit his positive comments regarding the success of his work. If he was just one more pawn on Chrollo's board, he would be there to protect him from anyone who gets in the way of taking him away even though he is not their property. 

“Nothing, it's just... Forget it,” he closes the subject, his eyes are now observing the clothes he was wearing, as he remembers he never changed them. The gray-eyed realizes what his opponent was paying attention to. 

“Oh, about your clothes... I hope you didn't mind that I changed them, I took your dress off because I know it was making you uncomfortable so I just put your suit shirt on, don't think I did something weird...” now it was he the one who looks elsewhere after the statement came to light. 

He hugged himself and shrugged his legs lowering his head when he hear that, did he heard that right or did Chrollo basically almost undress him? That was the equivalent of touching him, damn it, if he had only been awake to feel his real touch and not his subconscious playing him one more, he bet his hands touching him would feel three times better than in his fantasies. 

Kurapika was not able to understand that those thoughts that hovered in his head could well be considered abnormal, strange and even dangerous if he did not place a stop and a limit on them. 

“I-it's fine, thanks,” he thanks, the sick smile that was drawn on his face went unnoticed by the other when he was crestfallen. The expression that accompanied it was disturbing at first glance, he was too happy for something that if it happened to anyone else could lead to bad consequences and reactions very different from his own, more normal reactions so to speak although everything was done with good intentions. 

The black-haired man nods to finish getting out of bed, he walked to the bathroom door with the towel in his hand and looked from his position to the other. 

“Well, I'll go to bathe, then you can go on, we have to go home later,” he finished and closed the door behind him, leaving the happiest blonde alone. Kurapika threw himself back falling on the mattress gracefully, sighed with the smile still plastered on his face, knowing that information now had calmed him down a little more, so to speak, something quite strange, although it was obvious to him and he thought which was totally normal. 

The car ride was quiet, they were listening to music to liven up the atmosphere while they sang to the rhythm of it. But Kurapika was more concentrated looking indirectly and sideways at Chrollo's beauty, his countenance so masculine and attractive, so damn handsome wherever he sees it. His skin was so pale but that did not detract from it, it was quite clean and soft for which on the contrary, it was way better, also his profile with that profiled nose was fine, his lips needed to be moisturized to perfect them and he would gladly solve that problem with a kiss if given the chance. 

Just thinking about it made him hyperventilate slowly and silently with excitement, his right hand was now tightening the shirt that he had on his chest, he thought that Chrollo was not going to notice because of the lightness of the sound but suddenly the car stopped. 

“Kurapika! Are you okay?!” he asked quite concerned, his hands wrapped around the boy's arms, dislodging them from the original position they were in by shaking him. “You're hyperventilating again, do you need a ride to the hospital? we are a few kilometers away.” 

The blond finally reacts and flinches, once again those invasive thoughts charged with his ambitions with his superior, the youngest's orbs were tinged with the scarlet glow that showed how excited his emotions were. Noticing that, Chrollo became a little more concerned, the gleam in his own eyes faded. 

“...Kurapika, did you see or think something that was not of your liking?” the hands exerted more force on the opponent's ones, this elicited a little moan of pain, the jet's voice sounded so demanding and serious just like with a somewhat elevated tone. 

“E-eh? no... I'm fine, don't worry...” he clarified, the embarrassment on his face was extremely visible, Chrollo ignored it. 

The grayish orbs are squinting doubtfully. “Let's believe you...” there were things that the spider leader was hiding from the youngest, therefore he reacted so savagely around the situation, and more calmly he realizes how he was hurting Kurapika with his strength, so he decides to release it on impulse. “Oh, I'm sorry, I overdid it... You know you can always tell me if something bothers you, okay?” he smiled at him, stroking his cheek with one of his hands before taking the wheel again. 

Again, his touch was so nice and enjoyable, oh, why couldn't he stay under it forever? 

“It's okay, leader, I know you only cared about me.” shortly after, he smiled back. 

Spider number four was looking at his tattoo with his number inked on the back of his right hand sitting on the sofa of the house, in a few moments the leader would leave on his way to another mission, a planned robbery with other of his companions, he knew that he couldn't be bothered since he understood that right now it wasn't his turn. 

Chrollo was fixing the tuxedo that he was wearing, to be specific the bowtie on his neck, he was coming out of the hall until he saw the blond quite downcast looking at his hand, that alarmed him. 

There were certain details that the leader of the phantom troupe hid from Kurapika's knowledge, first of all there were questions that could arouse such suspicions: why did he live with one of his “subordinates”? It is assumed that everyone in that organization used to make their lives wherever they wanted, but why did he want to be aware of this one in particular and why did he react like that when he saw him very thoughtful? 

Perhaps because there were memories that the black-haired man didn't want the Kurta to recover, memories that could ruin his ongoing plan if he obtained them one more time. 

Not a couple of months ago an event occurred, after an unexpected encounter, a plan happened accompanied by tragedy, while the young blond man as he usually worked as a bodyguard for Nostrade, Chrollo after a few months of investigation found a way for the blue-eyed man to work for him as he once wanted, he hired an expert in potions to create one that was capable of erasing the memory of whoever took it, thus causing an instant brainwashing, at the party Kurta's drink was sprinkled with a few drops of the elixir that soon the effect took place, chaos ensued as the phantom troupe stormed in search of the unconscious boy to take him away, all with the sole purpose of the leader to end future deaths on his part and to prove Kurapika's ability that was no longer the same as before when he was trained to have a new one with different restrictions although almost the same functions, functions that favored in a big way the criminals. 

Chrollo only had to give him a drink once a week, if he didn't, Kurapika's memories would most likely return. 

The man walks to the kitchen and brings a glass of water with him and then hands it to his companion. 

“I don't know what's wrong with you but try to drink water, maybe it will relax you...” he suggested, Kurapika gladly took the container and drank from the liquid inside. 

“What time will you arrive...?” he asked, still holding the glass close to his lips. 

“It won't be today... It will be a long time, so probably three to five days, it depends on how successful it is,” Chrollo answers seriously. 

If he just put a little more pressure on the glass, it would most likely break it. No, no and no, he couldn't leave for that long! He wouldn't allow it, why couldn't he accompany him like usual? He didn't want him to be near someone else other than him, he didn't like the idea, they could snatch him from his side as many women have already tried and he had to invent a fallacy against them that there was already something between him and another person so that they would leave him alone, said another person but never referred to them as him. 

“I understand, it will be nothing,” he lied, of course there were many problems with that. 

“I notice you very down lately, more since the day of the party, I want to understand you and help you, I don't want anything to happen to you, not to the star member of the spider...” his hand gently caressed his back from the position in which they were. 

How he loved that nickname, how he loved to be considered number one. 

“Leader, seriously... I'm fine, I'll just feel weird being without you for so long.” 

"But it won't be that long, don't overdo it...” perfect, it seemed that he had become quite attached to him, that meant that no matter how much he walked away, he wouldn't want to let him go. 

Kurapika nodded, he couldn't do anything else anymore. 

“Well then... I still have about two or three hours before I go, I was honestly planning to go out there before that...” 

“Go out where? To do what?” the black-haired's flirtatious laugh was accompanied by a smile with the same vibes. 

“Well what can I tell you~? I'm an adult and I have my needs like others... I just need to go and-” 

“Huh?” Kurapika's voice interrupted him, the unseemly eyes looking at him in confusion after the interruption. 

If he was getting it right... Had he been referring to having sex with someone out there? He was not a Saint and of course he could take that kind of hint, but he was someone who wouldn't tolerate other people putting a finger on _his_ man, a man who wasn't his property and never was. 

“I don't know if you understood but I was referring to-” 

“Yes, I did understand, b-but why? Come on, you sound needy, I don't think you should do those things to feel good about yourself, right?” he gave an awkward laugh shortly after trying to lighten the awkward and silent atmosphere that was generated when Kurapika spoke. The black-haired man stared at him for a couple of seconds with eyes full of surprise and confusion, it was like he was indirectly trying to prevent him from leaving. 

The blue-eyed man didn't know how to fix that little mess he made by talking too much. 

“I suppose...” Chrollo answered, he didn't know exactly how he must have responded to those words. He looks straight ahead and close his eyes. 

The silence was unusually uncomfortable, usually the atmosphere didn't change as drastic and weird as this. 

«Tell him». 

_What if he ends up hating or disliking me for it? He only sees me as a piece on the board, not as someone to satisfy his needs, he's not like that._

«You won't know if you don't try, don't you want to help him with whatever it is always? this is your opportunity».

_But me? I'm a man, it's more than clear that he doesn't like people of the same sex, just look at him, he would feel repulsed._

«There are things you don't know about him, this may be one of them». 

While the leader seemed to think of nothing with his eyes closed sitting next to him and his arm stretched out on the back of the furniture, spider number four decides to shorten the distance between them attracting his attention by the movements; the blond's hand is passed over Chrollo's chest leaving a caress all over the area, surprise awakens in the one with black hair, the words refused to come out of his mouth, he just wanted to ask him what he was doing but couldn't form a coherent sentence . 

“Why do you have to go so far when you have someone for that right here...? When you have me” Kurapika rises a little more to bring his lips to the older man's ear, he had stopped formalities for a moment. “I thought I was there to serve you and follow your orders, whatever they may be, I would gladly accept, or am I not enough to please you in that, _Chrollo_...?”

What had he done?! He had just ruined their relationship with this, why did he listen to himself? Now it would disgust him, in his mind it sounded better and the situation was less weird and strange. Suddenly, the wrist of his hand was caught away from where it previously rested, the blonde looked towards that part of his body, although he didn't manage to observe much because in front of him was the face of the adversary blocking his view, his heart began to beat rapidly, shit, this was bad, had he pissed Chrollo off? He couldn't excuse himself that it was a joke, it was too late to use that well-worn lie. 

Time stopped when he felt other people's lips press against his, the feeling was real, so genuine, very different from his fantasies where this happened. He was captured by not understanding what to do, Chrollo's arms wrap around his waist lifting him from the cushion and positioning him on his lap with impatience, Kurapika only tried to settle on his legs, becoming more attached at the same time that he tried to reciprocate that intense kiss as much as he could, a kiss in which the one with the tattoo on his forehead showed him how much he wanted to have him this way but he wasn't able to break his limits and do this kind of thing without his consent. 

“If you only knew that I always considered it... You are so beautiful, so appetizing, so divine, but I wasn't such a son of a bitch as to just go and ask you to have sex with me... _I want you to call me by my name tonight, okay?”_ Chrollo asked before melting back into that kiss that little by little would end in something else more passionate and flaming. 

If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up, if that intense moment they had only lasted forever, he would be more than grateful, they could repeat it of course, although he wasn't sure if it was so. He loved Chrollo, the only thing he wanted was to be his and please him with everything he needed, to keep him away from anyone who didn't agree to see them together and who tried to gain his appreciation and attention, he was _his_ propperty and no one else's, Kurapika was capable to murder whoever tries to take him away, capable of killing anyone who was a nuisance in their relationship, no one would love him more than him in his remaining time of life, and since no one would, that only meant one thing: _he was the only one who would satisfy him in his wishes and desires whenever he wants._

They were on the bed after what they did before, Chrollo slept for a few moments from exhaustion before going out to do his work while the blonde watched him sleep playing with his dark and straight hair, such an intense look stained in obsession and blood from the scarlet color on these, the brightness of them was the only visible light in the room. 

What would become of their relationship after tonight? Were the feelings reciprocal? Were they lovers or something more than that? He didn't specify his feelings, they only had sex directly, but he downplayed it. 

“I love you,” Kurapika murmured still watching him, “...and if you're not able to feel the same as me I will be forced to commit atrocities in your life until you do, you will belong to me forever and ever, after all, you said yourself that I am the best thing you have ever had...” he continued with his inaudible statements until he felt completely satisfied confessing even the opposite being unable to hear him. After that, Kurapika gives Chrollo a little kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey, your least favorite kurokura writer is back with a new concept, yessss.
> 
> did you ever think to see kurapika yandere but also a member of the phantom troupe in a fic? If that's the case, I present to you this idea that came to me a few days ago lol.
> 
> I always wanted to see kurapika yandere on this ship, write or draw about it but I said to myself: how to achieve that if they literally hate each other ??? chrollo looks more like developing an obsession than kurapika, then I thought this. I have already a work of yandere!chrollo.
> 
> this was supossed to be a longer fic in spanish on wattpad of the day to day of kurapika being a toxic shit with his jealousy and internalized possessiveness but also working and getting along with the spiders, but i'm very lazy so i just did this haha.
> 
> hope you liked it and see you soon! 💭❕🎀🥛


End file.
